


eyes full of wonder

by dumplingcheeks



Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [17]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alien AU, Alien Yuqi, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Bottom Seo Soojin, F/F, Fluff, Human Soojin, Kisses, Top Song Yuqi, sooqi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks
Summary: Soojin comes home to see the girl she saw at the grocery earlier in her house.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Song Yuqi
Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911964
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	eyes full of wonder

Soojin was minding her own business, buying groceries worth for a person for the week, when a girl probably in her early adulthood approached her, whispering under her breath, "I pick you. You're my wife, human."

Soojin thought the girl was weird or just crazy in the head, so she ignores the girl as she heads to the cashier.

Soojin had already set up her schedule: do her thesis the whole afternoon, cook and eat dinner, do her science project, do her night routine and sleep. But a certain someone was waiting in her house, and to her shock, she screamed her lungs out that her voice horsed.

"I didn't mean to scare you, my human." The girl from earlier helps her up. It scared Soojin even more when the girl lifts her up with ease. "You're so light." The girl observed. "No worries, with proper care you will be able to give birth to our children with no complications."

Soojin's cheeks heat up, and she doesn't even know why. "W-What are-are you- put me down this instance!" She shouts with horsed voice. The girl stares at her blankly first before doing as she asked.

"How rude of me. I haven't introduced myself." The grocery girl smiled. "I'm Song Yuqi, your wife to be."

"W-Wife- What the hell are you talking about?" Soojin stutters all over her words. "And how did you get into my house?" The human's eyebrows meet halfway. "I swear I locked it..."

"I can break into houses with ease, my darling. And your house lock is not that complicated. I'm kind of worried, considering that it looks like you live alone." The Yuqi girl nods her head, as if agreeing with herself. "And I checked your background just now. Indeed you do live alone, and you're also very scared of the dark, ghosts and living alone itself. But do not worry, you can depend on me." Yuqi smiled.

"Y-You did a background check on me? How long have you been stalking me?!"

Yuqi's eyebrows meet halfway, shutting her eyes as she released a sigh. "Are you always this loud? I read that you're a quiet one. Must have been a malfunction." Yuqi pouts her lips. "I have not been stalking you. Don't flatter yourself, Soojin."

"H-How did you know my n-name-"

"Seriously? I just found out where you live, your living conditions and your personality, and you're asking me how I know your name? Come on, you can come up with better questions." Yuqi smiled. "I also know that you've never kissed and had anyone before. I know about the little mole just below your vagina, or what they call "pussy" on earth. You have very sensitive senses, which is questionable because you're not a ticklish person, so I guess that you're just a very responsive person."

Soojin blinks. She doesn't even know half of that about herself, Soojin thinks.

"You must be asking who I am again and where I came from." Yuqi smiled. "Again, my name is Song Yuqi and I came from Planetarium."

"So like, a theater?"

"No. It's the name of my home planet. I came to planet earth because an enemy invaded our home and I was the only survivor."

"So you're an alien?" Soojin asked, not even letting Yuqi answer before adding another, "I still don't believe it, but I'm sorry for you lost." Soojin said, totally forgetting about putting her frozen food in the refrigerator. "And how are you the only survivor?"

"All I know is that I was off fighting the enemies, then I felt a hard object on the back of my neck. When I woke up, I was laying on the back of the place where I saw you." Yuqi smiled. "And before you even ask, I found out that I was the only survivor because of my device." Yuqi said, showing what Soojin assumed to be a watch. "It keeps track of everything, whether it to be every life of my people and the planet's condition. Aside from that, it helps me do a background check on anyone incase they're a spy of the enemy planet."

"Okay, this must be a fucking dream." Soojin shakes her head, having a hard time taking that all in.

"It is not a dream, my human. If you do not believe me, then let me show you." Yuqi challenged, going down on her knees before pulling Soojin's shorts down.

"W-What are you doing- Pervert!"

"Relax. I won't do anything without consent, princess." The alien says, running her finger on the wound just below Soojin's bottom. "You hurt your leg when you fell during P.E class." Soojin closed her eyes shut, whimpering when Yuqi kissed her wound before running her hand over it. "Check it."

Soojin does as she was told. The human's eyes widened when her wound had disappear. "Do you kiss people's wounds to heal them?"

"Nope." Yuqi answered. "I just marked your thigh. I healed it with the palm of my hand."

"What?! You just violated me!"

"Huh?" Yuqi's eyes fluttered. "The people here need consent for that? I thought it was only if we were to make love. It's how my planet works."

"I don't care how your planet works. It's different here. I haven't even kissed someone yet and an alien of all people kissed my thigh- and fucking claimed me?!" Soojin's voice horsed again.

"I can kiss you for you. Will that make you less angry with me, my love?"

"No, that won't. And don't call me "my love." I don't even know you." Soojin huffs. "God, this is so frustrating. Now out." Soojin says, pointing at the door.

"Okay, I understand that I may have upset you." Soojin wanted to scream that Yuqi did. The girl claiming to be an alien did upset the hell out of her. "I'll be on my way. But first," Soojin blushes when Yuqi pulled her shorts back up, only to make her whimper again when Yuqi kissed her just below her navel. It was like a direct pipeline to her lower region.

"I may be wrong with a lot of things, but I'm definitely right about you being responsive to touches."

"Out!" And just when the alien was about to leave as Soojin ordered, Soojin meeks out, "wait." Soojin thinks she will regret it. She doesn't believe that such things as aliens exists, but the girl did show her proof of healing powers or whatsoever. If someone finds out about that, they may capture the girl and do tests on her and other things. "If you have nowhere else to go, you can stay here until you do."

The alien's eyes brightened up. Full of wonder, Soojin thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> this may not have any other parts, depending if i get an idea for it. i hope you liked this tho. comment your thoughts about this chapter, i love reading them. :)


End file.
